Bibliography with Full Citations
Description of Content This page contains an alphabetical list of full citations that appear in articles in this Wiki. A 2008 Alberts, B., Johnson, A., Lewis, J., Raff, M., Roberts, K., and Walter, P., Molecular Biology of the Cell, Fifth Edition, New York: Garland Science, 2008. 1989 Anderson, P.A.V., "Concluding Remarks", in Anderson, P.A.V., Ed., Evolution of the First Nervous System, 1989, Chapter 30, pp. 409-413. 2010 Anderson, M.L., "Neural reuse: A fundamental organizational principle of the brain", Behavioral and Brain Sciences, Vol. 33, Issue 4, August 2010, pp. 245-313. B 2008 Baas, P.W., Myers, K.A., Qiang, L., and Nadar, V.C., "Microtubules: Organization and Function in Neurons", in Squire, L.R., Ed.-in-Chief, Encyclopedia of Neuroscience, Elsevier, 2008, pp. 871-878. 2009 Bennett, J., "Gene Therapy for Color Blindness", The New England Journal of Medicine, Vol. 361, No. 25, December 17, 2009, pp. 2483-2484. 2007 Borck, G., Molinari, F., Dreier, B., Sanderegger, P., and Colleux, L., "Synaptic Mechanisms Involved in Cognitive Function: Cues from Mental Retardation Genes", in Jones, B.C., and Mormede, P., Eds., Neurobehavioral Genetics: Methods and Applications, Second Edition, Boca Raton, Fla.: CRC Press, 2007, Chapter 28, pp. 435-447. 2009 Byrne, J.H., and Roberts, J.L., Eds., From Molecules to Networks: An Introduction to Cellular and Molecular Neuroscience, 2d Ed., Burlington, Mass.: Elsevier/Academic Press, 2009: C 2012 Castro, J., "Sleep's Secret Repairs", Scientific American Mind, May/June 2012, pp. 42-45. 2009 Cheung, S.-H., Fang, F., He, S., and Legge, G.E., "Retinotopically specific reorganization of visual cortex for tactile pattern recognition", Current Biology, Vol. 19, No. 7, 14 April 2009, pp. 596-601. 2008 Cline, H., "Dendrite Development, Synapse Formation and Elimination", in Squire, L., Ed.-in-Chief, Encyclopedia of Neuroscience, Elsevier, 2009, pp. 427-430. 2010 Conway, B.R., Chatterjee, S., Field, G.D., Horwitz, G.D., Johnson, E.N., Koida, K., and Mancuso, K., "Advances in Color Science: From Retina to Behavior", The Journal of Neuroscience, Vol. 30, No. 45, 10 November 2010, pp. 14955-14963. 1991 Cronly-Dillon, J.R., "The Cytoskeleton as a Regulator of Cell Shape, Nerve Growth and Nervous Plasticity", in Cronly-Dillon, J.R., Ed., Vision and Visual Dysfunction, Vol. 11, Development and Plasticity of the Visual System, Boca Raton, Florida: CRC Press, 1991, Chapter 15, pp. 275-313. F 2011 Fernando, C., Vasas, V., Szathmary, E., and Husbands, P. "Evolvable Neuronal Paths: A Novel Basis for Information and Search in the Brain". PLoS ONE , Vol., 6, No. 8, August 2011, e23534, pp. 1-24. G 2012 Grady, D., "How to Teach An Old Brain New Tricks", The New York Times, March 8, 201, pp. F1, F6. 2001 Gull, K., "Protist tubulins: new arrivals, evolutionary relationships and insights to cytoskeletal function", Current Opinion in Microbiology, Vol. 4, No. 4, August 2001, pp. 427-432. H 1999 Hameroff, S., "The neuron doctrine is an insult to neurons", Behavioral and Brain Sciences, Vol. 22, 1999, pp. 838-839. 2006 Hameroff, S., "Consciousness, Neurobiology and Quantum Mechanics: The Case for a Connection", in Tuszynski, J.A., Ed., The Emerging Physics of Consciousness, Berlin: Springer-Verlag, 2006, pp. 193-253. J 2007a Jacobs, G.H., Williams, G.A., Cahill, H., and Nathans, J., "Emergence of Novel Color Vision in Mice Engineered to Express a Human Cone Photopigment", Science, Vol. 315, No. 5819, March 2007, pp. 1723-1725. 2007b Jacobs, G.H., and Nathans, J., "Response to Comment on 'Emergence of Novel Color Vision in Mice Engineered to Express a Human Cone Photopigment'", Science, Vol. 318, 12 October 2007, p. 196. K 2012 Koch, C., "Searching for the Memory", Scientific American Mind, July/August 2012, pp. 22-23. 1989 Koopowitz, H., "Polyclad Neurobiology and the Evolution of Central Nervous Systems", in Anderson, P.A.V., Ed., Evolution of the First Nervous System, 1989, Chapter 22, pp. 315-328 M 2012 Macknik, S.L., and Martinez-Conde, S., "Mind-warping Visions: 10 Brain Twisters Compete to be the Best Illusion of 2011", Scientific American Mind, January/February 2012, pp. 46-51. 2007 Makous, W., "Comment on 'Emergence of Novel Color Vision in Mice Engineered to Express a Human Cone Photopigment'", Science, Vol. 318, 12 October 2007, p. 196. 2009 Mancuso, K., Hauswirth, W.W., Li, Q., Connor, T.B., Kuchenbecker, J.A., Mauck, M.C., Neitz, J., and Neitz, M., "Gene therapy for red-green colour blindness in adult primates", Nature, Vol. 461, 8 October 2009, pp. 784-787. 2010 Mancuso, K., Mauck, M.C., Kuchenbecker, J.A., Neitz, M., and Neitz, J., "Chapter 72: A Multi-State Color Model Revisited: Implications for a Gene Therapy Cure for Red-Green Colorblindness", in Anderson, R.E., LaVail, M.M., and Hollyfield, J.G., Eds., Retinal Degenerative Diseases, Advances in Experimental Medicine and Biology, Vol. 664, 2010, pp. 631-638. N 2012 Nicholls, J.G., Martin, A.R., Fuchs, P.A., Brown, D.A., Diamond, M.E., and Weisblat, D.A., From Neuron to Brain, Fifth Edition, Sunderland, Mass.: Sinauer Associates, 2012. P 2008 Purves, D., Augustine, G.J., Fitzpatrick, D., Hall, W.C., LaMantia, A.-S., McNamara, J.O., and White, L.E., Eds., Neuroscience, Fourth Edition, Sunderland, Mass.: Sinauer Associates, 2008. 2012 Purves, D., Augustine, G.J., Fitzpatrick, D., Hall, W.C., LaMantia, A.-S., and White, L.E., Eds., Neuroscience, Fifrth Edition, Sunderland, Mass.: Sinauer Associates, 2012. S Sanes 2012 Sanes, D.H., Reh, T.A., and Harris, W.A., Development of the Nervous System, 3rd Ed., Burlington, Mass.: Elsevier/Academic Press, 2012. Satir 1984 Satir, P., "The Generation of Ciliary Motion", Journal of Protozoology, Vol. 31, No. 1, 1984, pp. 8-12. Sherrington 1951 Sherrington, C.S., Man on his Nature, Second Edition, Cambridge: Cambridge Univ. Press, 1951. Svitkina 2010 Svitkina, T., Lin, W.-H., Webb, D.J., Yasuda, R., Wayman, G.A., Van Aelst, L., and Soderling, S.H., "Regulation of the Postsynaptic Cytoskeleton: Roles in Development, Plasticity, and Disorders", The Journal of Neuroscience, Vol. 30, No. 45, 10 November 2010, pp. 14937-14942. W 2009 Woolf, N.J., Priel, A., and Tuszynski, J.A., Nanoneuroscience: Structural and Functional Roles of the Neuronal Cytoskeleton in Health and Disease, Berlin: Springer-Verlag, 2009.